A Christmas Story
by Game-d
Summary: Title says all. The love of two boys. Haru and Kyo. Obviously HaruxKyo ONESHOT!


Hey!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Ok...I'm wondering this just now. Would anyone actually sue us fanfiction writers?!!? Are they really that stupid to think that we actually own Fruits Basket or any anime?!

* * *

**A Christmas Story**

Christmas is here. To me, Christmas is just a reminder of cold winters and just 5 more days till a new year. This year, we are having a Christmas Party . Everyone is coming, accept Akito. Having a party is so troublesome. Why bother? Eh, I don't care.

I was right, it's trouble. Now, Tohru thinks she ruin everything because she burnt the Christmas cookies. Seriously, give yourself a break and others, Tohru. Hmm…

Three…

Two….

One…

Ah, there he is. Our dear Prince. Always there when Tohru is upset. I was wonder where you went.

"Tohru, it's alright. We could make some cookies together." Obviously trying to comfort her.

I act like I like Tohru, but I really don't. I just act like it because I want to spike Yuki. Only reason. Tohru is nice, but I don't like her that way. More like a sister. The one I truly love is…Haru. I like him since we're kids. He got lost and I helped him. Other people may think that he's stupid, but I thought it was cute that he have no sense of direction. Because I could always be there to guild him. Since then, I never saw him again. But my love for him lives on.

When I live with that damn baka nezumi and Shigure's house, I dreamed about the day when Haru and me meet again. I can't go looking for Haru. Akito will find out that I love him. Anyway, he lives in the main house, which I can't go. The first time I saw Haru in 10 years, I was amazed. He is HOT. But he keep leeching onto Yuki. I soon found out from Shigure that Haru loves Yuki. That damn mouse! Why is it always him?! It's him that tricked me in the Juunishi story and it's him who stole Haru from me. I try to give up on Haru, but I can't. The urge for his love got stronger through every passing day. Worse enough that we go to the same school. Every time I see him, he's either surrounded by girls or latching onto Yuki. So, I guess I just have to live with one-sided love.

"Kyo! You lazyass, come over here to help!" Yelled the yankee. Oh, I forgot to tell you. The yankee and psychic girl is coming to the party too. We would have to be extra careful not to let them hug the male Juunishis. Of course, the first time they visit was a disaster.

I went to the kitchen and see what I'm needed for. Tohru asked me to help her make ongiri, since I'm such a pro. After a hour, everything is finish. People start coming. And the party began. Wow. There sure are a lot of presents under the Christmas tree. I see Haru sitting alone next to the Christmas tree, looking around. I went over there to give him some company.

"Yo." I greeted.

"Hey." He returned.

"Why are you sitting here all alone? Where's Momiji?" I asked.

"Oh, I lost him when we came in. Don't know where he is. And Hatori told me not to go anywhere, because I'll get lost in the forest." He answered.

"Hahaha. Stupid cow, still need help to get around." I said in a playful way.

"Yeah. Can you help me find the kitchen? I want something to drink." He asked. I nodded a yes. I lead him to the kitchen and left him in the hands of the others. I can't be with him long, or I might do something stupid. Like confess my undying love.

You know. In my list to Santa Claus, if that jolly fat guy is real, the first thing on my list would be Haru. When I was little, for my birthday wishes, I wish I could be with Haru. Now, my birthday wishes is for Haru to have a happy and wholesome life.

With a big silent sigh, I walked outside. I need some fresh air. I don't know why I am still dwelling in the past for. It's just make you sad. I climb on the tree and jump onto the roof. The breeze is cool and nice. I lie down and close my eyes. Hoping to sleep. But my mind keep going to Haru. I then heard a soft noise. Not very loud, but loud enough for me to hear. I look down, and there I saw Haru sitting beside the tree. He looked up and saw me.

He smiled. That wonderful smile of his.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Why are you there, aren't you gonna enjoy the party?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was looking for the bathroom and I got lost." He said with a little pout. I smiled. He can always make me smile. He can be _very_ _cute_ sometimes. _VERY. _I laughed a hearty laugh (A/N: Reminds you of someone? ) and jump down landing on all fours. I told him to follow me. I walked back into the house and saw that the party is going quite well. Everybody is laughing. I walked up the stairs and look back if Haru is still following me. I lead him toward the bathroom and about to walk away when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned back and saw that hand belonging to none other than Haru.

"I already went to the bathroom." He said.

"What? Then why did you say that you're lost?" I asked.

"I did. Then I give up looking for it and just do my business." He answered.

"Where?" I asked. He better not be doing it somewhere inappropriate.

"I don't know. I did it in a garden I think." He said.

Oh!!! Did I hear what I think I heard?! Did he piss on Yuki's garden?!?! If he did, HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Haru, you are the best. I toppled over laughing like a maniac. After a while, I stopped laughing and stand up seeing Haru confused.

"Eh, nothing." I said. We went downstairs to see what's happening. Looks like we are just in time for dinner. I took a seat next to Shigure and Haru took a seat right of me. They were the only seats left, since we're late. Tohru really outdone herself.

* * *

After the dinner, everyone talk a little and it's time to go. While everyone are saying their farewells, I went up the roof. (A/N: Have you notice? The roof is like Kyo's sanctuary.)

-SIGH-

-SMILE-

I love the way how the cool air caress my face, the way how the midnight sky looks, and thw way how it can erase your life problems for a moment. It's really nice up here. (A/N: Have you ever been on the roof? Not those low ones. The high up ones. It's really nice up there. If you haven't try it before, you should.) I quickly fell asleep under the dark, silent night sky.

* * *

Huh? There is someone touching my face! Great, a rapist! On the roof too! I open my eyes ready to kick the rapist's ass. And it seems that the rapist is Haru. What's he doing here?

"Hey." He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked still surprise.

"I got lost, and I just walked around here and saw you on the roof again." He answered. Then why did he touch my face?

"Then why you touch my face?" I said what I thought.

"To wake you up, but you didn't wake up. I thought you were dead! If you didn't wake up just now, I was gonna give you CPR." He said.

AHHH! CRAP!! I ruin the chance to kiss him! I am so stupid! I out back my nothing face on and told him that I'm taking him home.

"Wait. I'm giving you a Christmas present." He told me.

"Okay… Where is it?" I asked.

" Here." After that said he lean toward me and gave a me a quick kiss. (O.O) Too quick for me liking.

"Kyo. It's almost 1 year. I can't wait any longer to tell you how I feel. I love you, Kyo. I-I..I want a relationship with you." OH MY GOD!

Kyo's reaction: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So, what you say. Do I have a chance?" I know that it must took a lot of courage for him to say that. So my answer is …

"YES! YES! YES!!" I kissed him. Way longer this time.

And from now on. I like Christmas. The holiday that I won't forget. How can I. It's my Declare-Each Others-Love Anniversary! -Muttered- More like Haru-Declare-His-love-For-Me Anniversary.

**Owari**

* * *

Sorry if it seem rushed, because it was a rush when I wrote this. I was gonna add more stuff. But seeing that tomorrow is Christmas (For me). It's my present for you guys, and mostly the people who reviewed me!! THANK YOU!!


End file.
